Circuit arrangements for voltage selection are used to output an output voltage if more than one power source is available. This is often the case with battery operated systems. Such circuit arrangements can be used in power management units, PMU for short. One application example is a PMU for a mobile radio communication appliance, in which the PMU can change over between a battery voltage and a voltage which is provided by an external charger.